Freddieb
|} Fredrik "freddieb" Buö jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie GODSENT. Drużyny *2015-08-07 – 2015-12-?? - 35px|Szwecja Team Aftermatch *2016-02-08 – 2016-03-06 - 35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods *2016-03-06 – 2017-09-04 - 35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports *2017-09-04 – nadal - 35px|Szwecja GODSENT Historia 2015 *'7 sierpnia 2015' - Freddieb dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę Team Aftermatch. *W grudniu 2015 roku Freddieb opuścił drużynę Team Aftermatch. 2016 *'8 lutego 2016' - freddieb dołączył do drużyny Cringe Gods. *'6 marca 2016' - Cały skład drużyny Cringe Gods został przejęty przez organizację Epsilon eSports. 2017 *'4 września 2017' - freddieb opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports i dołączył do GODSENT. Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja Team Aftermatch' *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) *Trzecie miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Europa: Główna dywizja (2015) '35px|Szwecja Raepmashaekel' *Pierwsze miejsce Nordic Masters 2016: Drugie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja Cringe Gods' *1/2 miejsce CEVO Gfinity Pro-League Season 9 - Umieszczenie - Europa (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2016: Kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Drugie kwalifikacje - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Drugie kwalifikacje - Cotygodniowe finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Hitbox Challenger Cup (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 - Pierwsze zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *Pierwsze miejsce AOC CS:GO Challenge (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2016 - Finały (2016) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Pro Gamer League 2016 - Summer (2016) *1/2 miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce ASUS ROG Summer 2016 (2016) *8 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2016 (2016) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2016 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Invitational (2016) *3/4 miejsce Kinguin for Charity with PayPal (2016) *10 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Wrzesień 2016 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *Drugie miejsce Ownit CS:GO Challenge (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *1/2 miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce European Minor Championship 2017 - Atlanta (2016) *1/2 miejsce Nordic Championship 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 23: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Nordic Championship 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2016 - Światowe finały (2016) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *Drugie miejsce ESL Major League Winter 2016 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 (2017) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *Drugie miejsce Cup Ballistix (2017) '35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports' *1/4 miejsce IEM XI - World Championship - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *14 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity Elite Series - Season 1 (2017) '35px|Szwecja GODSENT' *6/8 miejsce European Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Główne kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2017 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2017) *13 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *10 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Europejskie finały (2017) *3/4 miejsce Nations Elite Esports Cup (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europejska relegacja (2018) *Drugie miejsce Play2live Showmatch by GameAgents (2018) *3/4 miejsce Play2Live Cryptomasters (2018) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów (2018) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 (2018) *15 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *SL i-League S2 Europe Qualifier: freddieb vs. ENCE *DreamHack ZOWIE Open Bucharest 2016 Closed Qual.: freddieb vs. HellRaisers *freddieb vs HAVU - Ace at SL i-League Invitational Shanghai 2017 EU Qualifier *FreddieB on Godsent *freddieb ACE vs pro100 Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi